Naruto Marvel Mutant
by anime-death-angel
Summary: After losing everything, Naruto destroys the Shinobi World and himself. Reincarnated, he is born to one of the most powerful beings in existent. He's not just a mutant, he's something more. The world can handle aliens, enhances, even mutants, but are they ready for someone like Naruto. Find out. Naruto/X-Men Evolution/MCU crossover. Naruto Harem


**:Earth 8990:**

The Elemental Nations, a war-torn world filled with people capable of doing extraordinary things, at least it used to be. Three world wars the planet had survived but the 4th war was too much, what was once a world filled with nature was now a barren wasteland. There was no wind and the skies were covered by a massive dust cloud as a result of the devastation wrought on the earth. A lone figure standing in the clearing could see a massive tree that stretched across the earth and heavens, trapped in the tree were countless bodies; bodies of friends and loved one's.

The war had reduced the world's population down to one person, that person was 21 year old ANBU Black Ops Captain Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune, holder of all 9 Biju chakra.

Naruto was the sole surviving person to escape the wrath of Kaguya Ootsutsuki, he and Sasuke had managed to seal her but before she left she had sent four of her ash killing bones at him and his team, without their notice, Naruto's whose knee was a little banged up sat down for Kurama to heal it, causing the bone aimed at him to go over his head, while his teammates weren't so lucky as they had been struck and turned to ash seconds after leaving him watching in horror.

That was five years ago, Hagoromo never reappeared no matter how loud he screamed for his help. Naruto traveled around learning everything he could that could help him free the people of the Elemental Nations now that Sasuke was gone, but nothing helped.

Currently Naruto was standing in a large seal watching the tree, with chakra gone from the world, and everyone being connected to the tree Naruto was down to his last resort, abandon his world for a new one to start over. He would use a seal that would destroy everything.

It had never been tested and there was no way to prove that it could work and even if it did there's a good chance it could kill him. But at this point there was nothing left to lose.

Once it was done he took a step back to admire his work and check for any mistakes. Once he confirmed that there were none that he could see, he started gathering massive amounts of chakra from the Biju, even reaching out to absorb any natural chakra that was left before everything truly was dead. As the seal began to activate he felt a burning sensation throughout his body, he looked down to see the seal crawling its way across his body.

With a final earth shattering roar, Naruto vanished in a bright white flash that consumed the world, destroying it. The Elemental Nations was no more.

**:Earth Prime:**

**Tokyo, Japan 1993; Whirlpool Inc/Incorporated**

Whirlpool Inc

A powerhouse corporation that was created in 1946 a year after World War II in order to revive Japan's economic and industrial sector and lead it on the road to recovery. The company was split into four branches to help the country. Uzumaki Medicine, Hyuga Technologies, Senju Entertainment, and Uchiha Industrial. It's founder, Yamamoto Uzumaki who fought in the war and had survived the bombing of Hiroshima named the branches after his friends who died. Hiashi, Hashirama, and Madara.

Whirlpool Inc seem to dabble into everything with the exception of weapons development, though they did produce several security systems and defensive equipment for personal, home, and law enforcement. Their most promising research was into medical technology and is was clear that the family business would become one of Japan's largest enterprises in revolutionizing Japan's modern technology. The secret to Whirlpool Inc's success was a mysterious alloy dubbed Nth-metal.

As he was beginning to build his company, Yamamoto discovered an underground cavern that was unearthed in the Hiroshima bombing. There he discovered the crown jewel that would help his company for generations to come, Nth-metal.

After extensive research, he discovered several unusual properties of Nth-metal. It was similar to Vibranium as it could absorb and store vast quantities of energy and redirect it. Like Adamantium it was also virtually indestructible and could also enhance any technology it was assimilated to. In addition, it could also negate gravity to the point a person wearing Nth-metal gloves could lift 20 times his own weight, this was especially useful for those in the field of construction. However Nth-metal's most promising use was its unusually strong healing properties. Applied correctly, third degree burns, and other major injuries could be treated easily.

The United States, Russia, China, and a few other countries basically demanded that Japan surrender their secrets, but the country petitioned the UN for protection which was granted since they felt Japan had suffered enough from the war.

When Howard Stark found out about Japans secret, he immediately traveled to Whirlpool Inc with a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D agents to secure some Nth-metal but Yamamoto refused no matter what Howard offered. When Stark was caught attempting to smuggle some from the country it didn't end well for him or the United States for that matter. Stark left not only with a broken nose from Yamamoto but he was also banned from Japan with an arrest order should he be caught within Japan's shores. Massive sanctions where placed on the US preventing them from interfering in Japans business.

As the years passed, Yamamoto grew old with pride as not only his company and his country flourished but his wife Mito had blessed him with a daughter. Kushina Uzumaki.

As his daughter grew, Kushina proved to be a headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and a stubborn young girl who slowly matured into a level-headed, beautiful, sassy woman. Her beauty had attracted many suitors with her slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes. However, it was her natural crimson red hair that made her stand out most of all. Sadly, his daughter also had a violent streak and was quick tempered. One time a bunch of girls had decided to bully his daughter because of her hair, calling her tomato-head and other names. They soon learned however that the young red-head would not allow herself to be bullied when she attacked the girls, with the lead bully suffering a broken nose and black eye.

Most who sought out his daughter were quickly chased away in fear. All, except one. A young blue eyed, spikey blond haired named Minato Namikaze.

The two had met when they were just 11 and already hitting it off well…in Yamamoto's eyes. Kushina's temper did little to deter Minato. He was persistent. Eventually Kushina agreed to an outing with the blond and under the watchful eye of her parents, had taken the two to Hibiya Park. To Kushina's surprise she enjoyed herself greatly and agreed to another playdate.

The two had officially gotten together when they were 14 and went to her parents to announce they wanted to get married. Mito laughed when Yamamoto chocked on his tea. After he had calmed down, the Uzumaki patriarch went into an enraged-rant, saying they were much to young and other things. Luckily for the two adolescent-teens Mito was able to calm her husband and then to his horror, declared that she supported the two. But Mito put her foot down and said the two would be wed AFTER they turned 21. Yamamoto accepted it but still threatened Minato that should his daughter's virtue be taken before they wed, well it didn't take a genius for Minato to figure out that the most powerful and influential man in Japans business could make him disappear with a snap of his fingers.

As they grew, so did the love they had. It was obvious to people that Kushina and Minato were destined to be together, however it seemed fate had other plans as Minato was killed in a mugging a year they were to be married. Kushina fell into a deep depression until something happened. Something that would change everyone's lives.

Which led to the current situation.

"OH GOD, IT HURRRRRRRRRRRTS!"

Kushina screamed as another contraction hit her. The young 21-year-old red-head was currently in the medical wing of her family's company giving birth to her child, fully clad in a hospital gown and a sheen of sweat coating her face.

Minato's death had hit her hard, she mourned for many months. She shut herself away from her parents and friends, then IT happened. For her birthday she went out and partied in the Tokyo underground, dancing and drinking. That's when she saw him, Minato Namikaze alive and well. At first, she thought she was hallucinating, that she was drugged, but upon hearing the sound of his voice and the feel of his lips on hers she knew he could be no other. The last thing she remembered was Minato taking her somewhere.

Everything after that was blank.

She woke up in her bed at her family's estate.

Five weeks later Kushina was feeling ill. She was nauseous and would throw up at random times. When the doctors checked her out she found that she was pregnant.

Yamamoto and Mito were of course shocked and disappointed in their daughter but nonetheless supported her when she said she was keeping the baby. Her baby.

Now the baby was ready to be born.

"That's it Kushina-sama. I can see the head. Just a few more pushes." The midwife said, helping with the delivery while the parents waited outside.

"A few more? A FEW MORE! HAVE YOU TRIED PUSHING SOMEONE THAT WOULDN'T COME OUT?!"

The midwife simply smiled. "Yes, twice."

This caused the red-head to calm down a bit since she was with someone who knew what she was going through.

It was but another minute or so when Kushina gave one final shout of exertion and the first cries from a baby silenced the room. The midwife with a tender smile on her face gently grabbed the newborn, cut the umbilical cord, cleaned and wrapped him up in a small blue blanket before handing him to a waiting Kushina while her parents came in.

Just as midwife handed the baby to his mother she gently said, "Kushina-sama, allow me to introduce you to your son."

The tired but happy Kushina gazed down at the still crying baby in her arms with glistening eyes. "Hello, my little Naruto. I'm your mother." She cooed his name as she brushed her hands over the baby's bright blond hair and round face, smiling with as much love as she could muster.

Soon Naruto stopped crying as he looked to his mother to show his curious and bright sapphire eyes. After what seemed like an eternity of childish contemplation, he finally smiled back, making him look even more adorable to everyone.

While Mito dotted over her grandson, Yamamoto took a moment to study the baby. While it seemed impossible, the resemblance the baby had to his father was unmistakable, with just a few features like Kushina's nose and cheeks. And of course six whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, three on each. Still when Kushina handed her baby to him, the old Uzumaki felt a sense of pride and smile at his grandson knowing he would do great things in the future.

He didn't know how right he was.

**:A distant region of space:**

Sanctuary was an extensive asteroid field lost in space, surrounded by stars and nebulas, floating in the eternal vastness of the universe. It was big enough to have gravity, even if potentialized by an artificial generator, and it had its own atmosphere. The asteroid field, however, was not known because of its landscape, but because of who owned it.

Thanos, the Mad Titan; the most powerful being in the universe.

The Other walked across the asteroid, approaching the floating throne of Thanos. It was turned away from him, as his master observed the vastness of space, even though he knew Thanos was aware he was there.

"My lord I have received word. The child has been born, a boy."

For a moment Thanos said nothing. Finally, "His name?" Thanos demanded in a quiet tone, his voice echoing mightily.

The Other closed his eyes for a second, both intimidated and in awe of the raw power Thanos exuded by merely speaking.

"Naruto Uzumaki." he answered, fast.

Thanos chuckled in his head. _'Maelstrom Whirlpool. Humans and their names' _he thought. He would have preferred to name his son himself, name him Thane, but he had other plans.

"Shall I have agents retrieve the child."

"No."

The Other was surprised. "But my lor-"

"I said no." Thanos interrupted.

The Other looked down, prepared to be erased from existence at any second; but he would gladly accept any punishment his master deemed necessary. No one spoke against Thanos.

There was only silence. Then Thanos turned the throne to look at him. As always, The Other was in awe of his master. Fully clad in his golden armor, Thanos was an extremely intimidating being, his size alone dwarfing The Other. He was built of pure muscle, every fiber of his body a weapon by itself, and his face was harsh and threatening; it was impossible to stare at him and not feel small.

"Let the boy remain on Earth." Thanos uttered; then he smiled. He knew his son would dread it, try to run from it, but as always destiny still arrived. None could escape it.

**:Timeskip, 10 years later 2003:**

A ten-year-old Naruto was playing outside in the gardens with his mother.

As he grew up Naruto proved to be just like his mother when she was his age. The two were currently living in the Uzumaki summer home in Hiroshima with a few guards. Yamamoto and Mito were at a conference at the UN.

The old Uzumaki 'who Naruto called Oji-san' had insisted that that they come with them for their safety since there had been several attempts by the Yakuza of assassination and kidnapping on his daughter and grandson, but the young mother declined. She argued that no one knew of their home in Hiroshima since they mostly lived at Whirlpool Inc HQ.

Currently Naruto was hiding in a bush as his mother searched the grounds for him but he couldn't see her from his hiding spot. He yelped suddenly when a pair of slender hands grabbed and hoisted him up in the air, he had been caught.

"Found you, my little maelstrom." Kushina said as she stuck her tongue out and began to tickle Naruto while holding him in mid-air, a smile on her face as the boy squirmed and thrashed. She cried out when Naruto escaped her grip and hugged his mother who returned the gesture.

_'Minato if only you were here.'_ The young mother thought sadly.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of gunfire.

"Kushina-sama…" A guard yelled as he entered the garden. "the Yakuza have found us!"

"What? But how?" No one knew of where they lived save for a handful of people in all of Japan. But none of them would sell them out…would they?

Acting quick, Kushina took Naruto to the bush she found him and place him securely inside. Kneeling, she looked her little boy right in the eye. "Naruto-kun, listen to me. No matter what happens, no matter what you see or hear, you are to stay here until I get you understand."

The ten-year-old boy was scared, both at the sound of fighting and his mother's seriousness. "But Kaa-san…" He flinched when a gunshot rang through the air, it sounded close.

"No buts, do you understand?"

The child nodded as Kushina stood and brandished a USP semi-automatic pistol, usually serve to Japanese Special Forces but being an heiress does have its privileges. Turning she joined her guards in driving away the Yakuza as she expertly shot them one by one.

Several long moments passed as the Yakuza forces dwindled. As the last member was shot down, they didn't notice several Yakuza members enter the gardens through the back until it was too late.

Naruto was crying, hands covering his mouth in terror as he saw his mother and guards shoot bad guys. When it seemed to be over, his mother fell with a bullet through her back while the remaining guards were riddled with bullets.

"Kaa-san, come on Kaa-san get up please get up." Naruto whispered out as he hid in the bush his mother hid him in, watching his mother struggle to reach her weapon.

A boot stepped on her hand causing a cry of pain from the wounded woman as three Yakuza thugs surrounded the red-haired heiress.

"You got a nice body bitch. I really want to play with you before you die but we have our orders." A thug said as he kneeled down and grabbed a fistful of red hair, forcing Kushina to look at his lecherous face. "Why don't you be a good girl and tell us where your little bastard is."

With one last act of defiance, Kushina spat a mixture of blood and saliva into the Yakuza's eye, forcing him away. "Gah, bitch!" Yelled the thug as he and the others readied their guns.

Slightly turning towards where she hid her son Kushina mouthed to him the words "mommy loves you" before they shot her repletely in the back, murdering Kushina Uzumaki.

In his hiding spot Naruto felt completely helpless as he watched the thugs shoot his mother more and, in that moment, as he watched the light leave her violet eyes, his own blue colored eyes began change to a mix of orange/red and his whisker marks darkened in reaction to his rage.

Before the thugs could start searching for their other target a prepubescent cry of anger, rage, and hatred rang out as a small body ran from the bushes towards the Yakuza. The thug that shot Kushina first saw a small child leap at him with what look like a knife made of light before…

SQUELCH

"AHHHH!" screamed the thug with a light-knife now lodged in his eye but it wasn't over. Naruto pulled the knife out and stabbed the thugs face again, and again, and again.

The other two Yakuzas watched as their friend was brutally killed by the child they were sent to assassinate. Specks of light and shadow danced around the child's body like wisps of smoke while his eyes glowed an unnatural mixture of red and orange and his cheeks covered in dark whisker marks like an animal, no a monster.

"Monster, what the hell are you?!" Yelled one of the thugs as they both fired at the child. Before the bullets struck, the shadows on his body moved and blocked the bullets. Both of their guns were empty as Naruto pounced on the thugs and killed them.

Hours later Yamamoto entered his family's home with dozens of guards and police. Everywhere they looked bodies of both his companies' men and Yakuza thugs littered the floor, bullet holes riddled the walls and furniture, screen doors completely destroyed.

When they reached the garden, Yamamoto's eyes widen. His daughter lay dead on the ground, his grandson curled up to her corpse as he cried for his mother to awaken.

An officer ordered everyone to work in moving the bodies as the old Uzumaki reached his grandchild and pulled him in a comforting embrace. Immediately Naruto burrowed himself in his grandfathers robes as he continued crying, covered in his mothers' blood.

**:Timeskip, several weeks later:**

BANG

"I don't care about procedures or our stocks! Someone on the board betrayed my family and I want them found, NOW!" Yamamoto roared into a speaker on his desk as he sat in his office.

It had been several weeks since the attack on the Uzumaki home which claimed the life of Kushina.

Hours after the private jet had taken off, the security Yamamoto secretly installed in his home in Hiroshima had gone off and he had the pilot turn around at full speed. At Hiroshima, Yamamoto raced home only to find he was to late, his daughter was dead and his grandson traumatized. The investigation revealed that Naruto had somehow killed the attackers but that wasn't all, the Yakuza had infiltrated the home using security codes only a few people knew, meaning there was a traitor in his company.

After Kushina had been buried in a private funeral, Yamamoto had Mito and the servants care for Naruto while he rooted out the traitor.

Taking a few moments to calm himself, the old Uzumaki thought back to the investigation. The Yakuza members that Naruto killed all seem to die from various stab wounds but no weapon could be identified. Also, their wounds showed that the weapon had been sharp enough to cut through bone, which should have been impossible.

"_Hello again Yamamoto-san."_

Yamamoto was jolted from his thoughts when a familiar voice spoke in his head. At the door was someone he knew very well.

"Xavier-san."

Charles Xavier wheeled in the office with a small frown. "We need to talk about your grandson.

**:Timeskip, 8 years later, New York City Bayville High 2011:**

At a football game, a Caucasian girl with a tall and athletic figure was taking pictures for the school paper. She has long red hair, which she wears freely down her back and green eyes. She's wearing a form-fitting pale purple shirt with a slight V-neck that shows her navel, tan khakis and brown open-toed sandals that show her red painted toes. She also has gold bracelets on each of her wrists, and rings on her index fingers, and thumbs.

As she dropped her camera, a necklace was lowered in front of her, and her eyes widened. It was a ruby carved into the shape of a phoenix on a gold chain. "Like it Jean?" The now identified Jean turned around, and saw a spiky blonde-haired boy staring at her. He has blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek, wearing faded blue jeans, black boots, and a black shirt with a whirlpool emblem, the symbol of Whirlpool Inc.

"Naruto... It's great but it must have..." Naruto cut her off with a kiss. "No big deal. It's our one year anniversary after all." He said as a piece of jewelry was something Naruto could easily afford given that he is the heir to Whirlpool Inc, the biggest and most powerful company in all of Japan and a powerhouse as one of the premier zaibatsu's of the region.

After Prof. Xaviers visit, it was established that Naruto is a powerful mutant and would attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in New York with him returning to Japan on holidays and summer vacation. When Cerebro picked up Naruto's signature it was unlike anything the telepathic mutant had seen. Convincing Yamamoto was a challenge but eventually the old Uzumaki gave in as he knew of Charles's dream and that he alone could be the only person to help Naruto with his powers. Naruto surprised Xavier as he had three powers: Photokinesis, Umbrakinesis, and Aura Manipulation. As he grew, Naruto immersed himself in learning many fighting techniques which included Jujutsu, Judo, Karate, Kickboxing, and Krav Maga. He also had an eidetic memory and took online courses for sociology, kinesiology, geography, psychology, political science, biology, computer science and was currently working on one for Business. It also seemed that his physiology was enhanced as he could lift three times his own weight, and run a marathon in an hour. Overall Naruto was an extremely powerful mutant.

"Oh man, my cash." Was heard as Naruto looked up to see a Caucasian boy with a tall and lean frame. He has clean-cut brown hair and wearing red lens glasses, hiding his eyes. He's wearing a blue sweater over a pale-yellow shirt, and tan pants with a brown belt and light brown shoes.

He saw the boy stare at a person a seat down from him before noticing a pale hand take a wallet. The boy walked down, and Naruto sighed. "I better go help Scott." He said as he walked to Scott, and saw three of the football players standing over a small teen boy with light brown hair jeans with holes in the knees, un-tied tennis shoes, a white long sleeve shirt under a dark red short-sleeved one with black spiked bracelets. He sighed before speaking up.

"Come on Duncan.. You don't want to get in trouble, ask yourself: is he really worth it?" The one in the middle took off his helmet showing short blonde hair, and brown eyes. "Why are you sticking up for this frog face, rich boy?" Naruto crossed his arms before speaking up. "It's the right thing to do." Duncan snorted before lifting the boy up. "I've got a better idea. I'll finish Todd, and then I'll get to you."

Scott pulled his glasses' down a little revealing a red glow before Naruto raised his hand. "I won't fight you Duncan." Duncan threw Todd down, and was about to stomp him, until Naruto kicked him back in to the other two. Todd, seeing his chance, 'hopped' away like a frog. The other two players ran off after him. Duncan got up, and spat out some mud that got in his mouth.

"You're going to pay for that rich boy." He got up, and threw a punch at Naruto who lazily dodged it and the follow-up punch. Naruto kicked his knee making Duncan fall. Duncan got up and charged at Naruto who tensed. "Naruto, No!" Naruto turned, and saw Jean looking at them. Duncan tackled Naruto into Scott, knocking his glasses off, and having red beams shoot out of his eyes, and in to a propane tank at the snack bar.

BOOM!

The tank exploded having people run as part of the stand fell on Naruto who pushed an unconscious Duncan, and Scott who closed his eyes out-of-the-way. "Naruto!" Jean screamed, and raised her hands. Another explosion caused her to fall beside Scott's glasses. She picked them up, and puts them on Scott who was sitting down, and covering his eyes.

"Jean. I'm sorry it was a mis.." She interrupted him as she stood up. "I know." They heard a noise, and looked to see Naruto surrounded by a shield of light as he pushed the burning wood off him.

"I don't want to do that again." He said as Jean tackled him in a hug.

Later, the Paramedics, and Firemen was tending to the wounded, and injured as a '30s Rolls Royce stopped, and the window rolled down halfway. The car started after a moment, and left.

**:Morning, Xavier's School For The Gifted:**

Naruto was banging on the door to Jeans room. "Come on Jean! We're going to be late!" He yelled, and after a second she replied. "Just a second!" Naruto sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. "You said that an hour ago." He heard her chuckle on the other side. "Almost done." Naruto's eye-brow twitched before speaking up. "I'm going to blow this door down in three seconds! One! Tw…"

The door opened, and a smiling Jean walked out. "Come on we're late." She said trailing a finger across his jaw. They walked to the stairs, and Jean grabbed her head for a second as a fox ran past them. "You ok?" He asked as the fox looked to them for a second before dashing in to Naruto's room.

"Yeah just a headache." He wrapped an arm around her waist, and looked to an opened door on the other end of a hall at the end of the stairs. "Hey Professor we're going out!" They stopped as a man spoke up. "Just a moment you two." They walked in where a bald man with brown eyes in a wheel chair with the wheel spokes in the shape of an 'X'. He's wearing dark slacks brown sweater under a lighter brown button up shirt beside a person wearing a cloak.

"What's up Charles?" Naruto asked as Charles gestured to the other person. "I'd like you to meet someone." The person took a step forward as Charles continued. "This is Kurt. He arrived late last night." They both waved as Naruto introduced themselves. "Hello Kurt, I'm Naruto, and this is Jean." He held out his hand as Kurt hesitated.

"It's alright Kurt. You're among friends." Charles said as Jean walked beside him, and Kurt shook Naruto's hand showing blue fur, and three fingers. "Hello." Kurt greeted in a German accent as Naruto smiled. "I was just telling Kurt about my School for gifted youngsters. Youngsters whose gifts are not always an asset... Right Naruto?"

Naruto groaned as he looked to the ceiling. "You've heard already?" Charles smirked as he laced his fingers. "Yes. It's all over the news... I've already talked to Scott." Naruto looked to him. "It wasn't my fault. It wouldn't have happened if Jean didn't distract me. She's at fault also." Jean looked at him wide-eyed. "You're going to drag your girlfriend down with you?"

Naruto nodded her before smirking. "Yes, because if you didn't distract me, Duncan wouldn't have tackled me into Scott." She glared at him for a moment before walking to him. "You're lucky I like you." She said before turning to walk to Kurt. She suddenly jumped when Naruto slapped her ass, and Charles spoke up. "Scott another student emits a destructive beam from his eyes."

"Cool." Kurt said removing his hood showing blue/black hair, and silver eyes. Jean cleared her throat before speaking. "So Kurt. Any special powers that brought you to us?" Kurt disappeared in a cloud of smoke before re-appearing on the other side of the room. "I'll be helping Kurt settle in. We'll talk more tonight." Naruto nodded before turning around, and saw an African-American woman with a tall and curvaceous figure.

She has long and wavy white hair, which she wears freely down her back and blue eyes. She's wearing a white blouse, a long purple skirt with reddish-purple shredded ends, and tan open-toed sandals. She accessorizes with multiple gold and purple bracelets on each of her wrists along with matching gold hop earrings, a gold choker necklace and a single gold anklet. She also wearing a reddish-purple bandana-like headband wrap.

"Hello Ororo. How were things in Africa?" Naruto of course was talking about the medical technology that his company sold to the African Government to help their people. Thanks to the medical advances of Whirpool Inc, many villages with patients suffering from Cancer, Ebola, and other illnesses were slowly but surely being cured.

"Things are going wonderful Naruto. I can't thank you enough for all the help your company has done for the people of Africa." She said. "Technally its still my Oji-san company until I turn 21." Naruto replied as Jean walked to the door before Naruto stopped her.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said bringing her to the garage where a few different cars were in. He walked to a red Infiniti G37 convertible. Her eyes widened as he handed her the keys. "Happy anniversary... This also counts as your birthday present too." He said getting in the passenger seat as Jean got in the drivers seat after giving Naruto a big kiss on the lips.

Upstairs With Charles, Ororo, And Kurt.

Charles was showing Kurt his room with Ororo who's holding a box. "This bedroom is mine?" Kurt asked as Charles chuckled. "Yes Kurt. That's why your parents sent you to us. They knew you would be happy." Kurt sighed before looking in to a mirror on the wall. "How can I? When I look like this?" Charles reached in to his pocket, and got out a watch.

"Put this on." Kurt puts it on his left wrist, and took the appearance of a normal-looking, light-skinned teenage boy. He still has bluish black hair with dark cargo pants, red long sleeve shirt under a brown jacket. "This is incredible." Kurt said looking in the mirror again as Charles rolled up. "I'm normal." Ororo smiled before speaking up.

"Of course your normal Kurt. But not because of that watch." Charles nodded, and spoke up after her. "Storm is right Kurt. Normal is who you are. This is disguise. A disguise so you're not persecuted by those that don't understand your gifts." He pressed a button on the watch, and Kurt returned to normal. "I understand Professor." Kurt said before hitting the button again. "But non the less. You rock!"

Charles, and Ororo left Kurt who opened the box, and saw a blue/red suit with a yellow belt with a buckle with a black 'X' over a red background. Later, Charles was reading in his study as a portrait lit up, and an alarm went off. He rolled over, and the wall opened showing large computer with a helmet on it. A picture of the high school came up with red dot on it. "So. He's finally stopped hiding." He said before the phone on his wheelchair went off.

He pressed a button on it, and answered. "Hello Scott." He greeted as Scott sighed. "I hate it when you do that Professor. Look, Naruto, and I ran in to a student, like us." Charles puts the helmet on, and looked to the screen. "Yes Todd Tolansky." He said bringing his information up. "You know him?" Scott asked after a second.

"Cerebro just picked him up, he must be using his powers openly now." Scott sighed again before speaking up. "He's not someone I would share a room with. He has the hygiene of a dead pig." Charles typed on Cerebro before speaking up. "Scott. You know we don't turn anyone away." He heard Scott talking to someone else before speaking to him.

"Yeah I know. You want me to extend an invitation?" Charles shook his head before replying. "No need Scott. I'll talk to you later." Kurt in his normal form walked in wearing his new costume. "What's this Professor?" Charles smiled, and explained Cerebro was used for finding people with special powers before hitting another button. "Storm?" After a second, Ororo spoke up.

"Yes Professor?" She asked as Kurt looked at Cerebro. "I was wondering if you could audition someone for me?"

That Night.

Todd, in a green costume with a metal stomach, and back hopped over the fence as Storm, wearing a blue costume with the sleeves stopping just under her elbow with yellow ends, and a yellow belt with a cape that's white underneath with an 'X' buckle holding it on, white gloves, and boots. She floated up in the air as storm clouds rolled in as she flew over Todd.

Her eyes glowed white as it rained, and lightning came out of her hands forcing Todd inside. Naruto now wearing black cargo pants, belt with the 'X' buckle Kevlar vest under a black short-sleeved trench coat with a hood that's pulled up hiding the top half of his face walked in. In his left hand was a long katana in a sheath containing a rifle mechanism with a magazine loaded and a trigger located below the sword's hilt. Kurt following after. Todd flew in, and in too Kurt forcing them to circle each other. "What are you? A blue plushie?" Todd asked as Kurt scoffed.

"Better that then smelling bad." They took off down the hall as Storm, and Charles came in. "Yes it seems that Tolansky does have gifts. He could be one of us." Charles said as Storm, and Naruto walked up. "Yeah. But I don't think he'll join us." Storm nodded before continuing after Naruto. "Yes, sometimes I fear your big heart blinds even you from the truth."

Suddenly, Todd and Kurt came up on the second floor causing Charles to sigh. "Enough, this test is over." Everyone turned to Charles who continued. "Todd Tolansky does have the special X-gene. He is welcome to join us, if he so desires." Todd scoffed before pointing to Kurt. "The only thing I desire is his head on a platter." He jumped over, shot a longer than average tongue at Kurt, and brought them to the floor. Only for Kurt to teleport them both.

"Well crap." Naruto said before dashing down the hall. "Scott, and Jean is still practicing in the Danger Room." He ran to a wall, and pressed a hidden button, and revealed an elevator. Going down a few floors, he ran in a silver hallway, and saw Scott now wearing a dark navy-blue bodysuit.

It has gold platelets with the "X" logo are on both of his shoulders, while a gold X-shaped platelet goes around his chest area. He wears a gold visor in place of his glasses, while small gold platelets protect his knee and shin areas. Matching gold combat boots are worn for shoes with gold gloves worn on both hands.

And Jean, now wearing a dark navy-blue bodysuit with a cowl that covers her whole body except for her face, hair, and hands. Her suit has a bright green V-shaped triangle on the front and has the "X" logo on the side of each of her arms/shoulders. She's also wearing a single bangles bracelet on each of her wrists. "Kurt and Todd are inside."

They ran back in to see Kurt, and Todd dodging laser guns in a big circular room. "Scott, Jean you two take care of the guns, I'll keep them safe from the tentacles." Naruto ordered as he drew his katana which was a beautiful crimson color made of Nth-metal. Getting to work, Naruto sliced through some of the metal tentacles before looking up and saw Storm, and Charles in the control room.

"Security code override. Priority X. Charles Xavier." Jean flew up with Kurt as Naruto ran over, and threw Todd to Scott as the room shut down. "This is nuts! I'm out of here." Todd said before hoping away. "I'll go after him." Naruto said before following after Todd as he jumped outside. Naruto jumped out, and saw a man with black hair, and brown eyes wearing jeans, a cowboy hat black shirt under a brown coat looking at Todd.

Logan had just returned to the institute after meeting an old friend, curtesy of Nick Fury.

* * *

_Flashback_

_James 'Logan' Howlett, also known as Wolverine parked his motorcycle near the Retreat. A cabin that was constructed in order to temporarily house gifted individuals. While on the road, Fury had contacted him that someone from his past had returned. Logan didn't trust Fury but he was curious._

_Enter the cabin Logan was surprised at who resided in it. Steve Rogers, Captain America, Leader of his old unit, the Howling Commandos, and his friend._

"_Logan?"_

"_Son of a bitch, Cap. I never thought I'd see you again." Logan and Steve embraced each other in a manly hug, patting each others backs as they hugged it out._

"_So I'm guessing I missed the parade."_

"_You missed a lot of things Cap." Logan said as he and Steve walked into the kitchen, got a few beers, and talked about what happened since WW2 ended._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Logan?" Three metal claws came out of each of Logan's knuckles as he used his left ones to lift his hat over his eyes. "Going somewhere bub?" He asked before Charles on the second floor spoke up. "No Logan. Let him go." Logan retracted his claws, and lets Todd go. Naruto pulled his hood down before speaking up. "I would have made sure the fridge was stocked up on beer if I knew you were coming back so soon."

"I came back after visiting an old friend. Though it would be nice to have ice cold beer in the fridge every now and then. Charles smiled at him before speaking up. "Welcome back old friend. We missed you." Naruto snorted before crossing his arms. "Speak for yourself. I was the bad-ass one when he was gone."

**:Bayville High School; Next Morning, Principle Office:**

"I can't believe this!" Principle Darkholme yelled at Todd who was sitting on a chair, looking down. She has brown hair in a bun wearing glasses' in a grey business shirt, and skirt. "You were inside. And you run away?" Todd nodded silently before she continued walking to the door. "And I bet Xavier wiped you mind?" Todd nodded as she opened the door. "Get out!" Todd quickly got out of the room as she let out a frustrated cry, and changed in to another woman.

She has bright blue skin, red hair cut to her shoulders, extending slightly in the back, and pale-yellow eyes with no pupils. She has a triangle-shaped gem on top of her forehead. She's wearing a sleeveless white dress with skulls on it like a belt, and a high neck, thigh high white boots, and white gloves that reached nearly to her shoulders without covering her fingers.

The room shook as she suddenly heard a male voice that caused her eyes to widen. "Don't be so hard on the boy Mystique. We can't afford to thin out our ranks." Mystique quickly shook her head as metal objects floated in front of her. "No sir. I'm sorry it won't happen again." She said before the voice spoke up again. "Good Mystique. Remember this is only the beginning." He said before the objects dropped, and she ran out of the room changing back.

* * *

**I'M BACK and with another story. This one was conceived shortly before Infinity War came out, It was suppose to come out last year but I decided to wait till Endgame which premiers tonight.**

**Yes the chapter is basically the same as "Naruto And The X-men" by "Lonewolf-01" with his express permission. I plan on recreating the whole story while combining it with MCU which means some major changes.**

**Naruto will be a year older than the rest of the younger X-Men. which means He'll start off 18 while Jean and Scott will be 17**

**Yes: Thanos is Naruto's father and more will be explained in later chapters.**

**Yes: Naruto will be an Avenger.**

**As for Japan, I wanted the country to be a technological marvel like Wakanda with the source of their power be Nth-metal from DC**

**Wanda and Pietro will be Sokovian and I have replacements for Magneto's son and daughter. Who? You'll all find out soon.**

**Who will replace Captain America in Operation Rebirth. That's a secret**

**God bless Stan Lee (1922-2018) I dedicate this story to you, the father of Marvel**

**Till next time.**


End file.
